Project Summary ? Administrative Core The overall mission of the Administrative Core is to bring together the DE-INBRE program effectively achieves its overall objectives and priorities to further advance Delaware?s impactful biomedical research network, grow the state?s biomedical research capacity and capabilities, improve outcomes for specific diseases, enhance diversity, strengthen the workforce, and increase economic activity. The Administrative Core consists of a leadership team comprised of the DE-INBRE Principal Investigator, Program Coordinator, and Evaluation Program Director with appropriate administrative support for the execution of DE-INBRE programmatic activities. In addition to the management of network services and activities, the core includes an in-depth evaluation program. The External Advisory Committee (EAC) meets twice annually to assist with the strategic planning and execution of DE-INBRE programs and to provide advice and critiques on the progress and impact of the DE-INBRE. The EAC, along with the American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS) and an internal evaluation program, provides program evaluation and program enhancement recommendations. The Steering Committee provides directions of the DE-INBRE program through the identification of common goals, distribution of resources, establishment of policies and operating procedures, and evaluation of the impact and effectiveness of the program and network. The Management Team serves as the operational heart of the DE-INBRE program, collaborating with the Research Development Committee and the scientific cores?Bioinformatics Core, Centralized Shared Resources Core, Education and Professional Development Core, and Developmental Research Project Program?to execute supported programmatic activities, including career enhancement, mentoring, and professional development programs for Pilot Project investigators, faculty, fellows, and undergraduate and graduate students. Specific Aims 1. Provide administrative support for the execution of DE-INBRE programmatic activities. 2. Provide career enhancement, mentoring, and professional development programs. 3. Develop and conduct an evaluation plan.